ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrorman (Legacy Continuity)
Mirrorman is an alien hero from an unknown area of space who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Mirrorman was an alien who had fought all throughout the universe against a mysterious alien race known simply as The Invaders. Mirrorman had visited Earth before, some time before Ultraman Taro arrived on Earth. When the Invaders set their sights on the planet once more, Mirrorman followed them to ensure Earth's safety. He took on his human form to blend in with the population and watch out for the Invaders. However Ultraman Legacy sensed Mirrorman through his disguise, and due to being unfamiliar with the alien, suspected him. In the form of human Akira Takeshi, Legacy confronted Mirrorman. Kyotaro, Mirrorman's human form, told Legacy about the invaders and his time on Earth, mentioning that he was a friend of Ultraman Jack. Legacy believed Mirrorman's story and decided that he would also keep a look out for the Invaders. Eventually, the invaders made themselves known, sending out Sphenodon to attack a city. The AKDF tried to attack Sphenodon but were defeated. As such, both Legacy and Mirrorman appeared to deal with the monster. Sphenodon proved to be a powerful opponent, being physically powerful. However Legacy and Mirrorman managed to defeat him. The Invaders, angered by the failure of Sphenodon, sent out Darkron and Iron, the other two Kaiju under their control. Both of these Kaiju proved to be much more powerful than Sphenodon, having projectile attacks of their own along with other attacks. The battle was difficult, with the two monsters nearly defeating Mirrorman and Legacy. However Mirrorman used his Defense Mirror to redirect the two Kaiju's attacks, stunning them briefly, allowing Legacy and Mirrorman to finish them off. Mirrorman then flew off with Legacy to deal with the Invaders once and for all, destroying their spaceship. After the battle, Mirrorman and Legacy talked for a bit, before the heroic alien bid Legacy farewell, leaving Earth. Abilities * Silver Cross: Mirrorman's finisher, he gathers energy then places his hands at the stars on his forehead and waist, bringing them together to shoot two large arrow shaped bursts of energy, can destroy a monster in one shot * Mirror Kick: jumping into the air Mirrorman can charge his legs with energy to deliver a powerful kick * Mirror Knife: Mirrorman can fire an arrow shaped burst of energy to cut his opponent to pieces * Mirror Shot: Mirrorman can fire small energy beams from his fingers all at once, it is a version of the Mirror Knife used while in mid-air. * Mirror Slicer: V shaped bursts of energy used to cut apart the enemy * Defense Mirror: Mirrorman can conjure a mirror like barrier that reflect the enemy's energy attacks back at them. * Mirror Eyebeam: Destructive rays emitted from the eyes * Mirror Fire: Used in Episode 40, rays emmitted from cross hands. * Mirror Gluck Le: A vortex of energy that seals away the opponent. * Straight Flush: A series of high speed punches. * Cross Jump: A kick to the opponent while both are high in the air. * Halation Mirror: When no mirror or reflective surface is present, Mirrorman can gather light to create an artificial one to transport himself. * Mirror Eye: Blue rays emitted from the eyes to discover invisible objects or see across dimensions. * Flight: Mirrorman can fly under his own power but not when he is in the mirror world * Teleportation/Transformation: To transform Kyoutaro uses his father's pendant, shouts 'Mirror Spark' and faces a reflective surface such as a mirror, a body of water, plastic, crystal, etc., to which he holds up his Mirror Pendant and shouts "Mirror Spark!". He is then transported through the 2nd dimension and reappears elsewhere as Mirrorman, as Mirrorman he can also move through the Mirror World so long as there is a reflective surface. Trivia * Mirrorman is the first non-Ultra hero in the series to receive a page. * Mirrorman was originally not intended to appear in the series. I wanted to do something with him, but I wasn't sure what. However when user Mao Wo Kong suggested I use the Invaders I came up with this storyline involving Legacy joining forces with Mirrorman. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes